To Be or Not to Be, that is Always the Question
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Alyssa is enjoying herself, so why should she give that up for one of her villagers? It's a one shot and I was giving it my all then I lost it so I tried to finish it up as best I could without it feeling rushed. Human!villagers. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

She gave a sigh of pleasure as he kissed her neck.

"Alyssa, you're tense." He scolded as his arms circled around her waist.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out this whole mayor thing and you're not helping." Alyssa teased as she pressed her back into his chest.

Alyssa was trying to do the dishes at her house. She had recently bought a sink and it was currently in the corner of her house. Being poor and having no income as the mayor of a little seaside village kind of sucked.

Except for the residents.

"Oh I am helping, just not in the way you expect." He said as he rubbed his hips against her butt.

She giggled when she felt his arousal and swayed her hips against his.

"Let me finish these up and I'll help you next." She tried to compromise as his hand slid down her thigh towards the end of her dress.

"Or you can help me now." He kissed her neck once again as he rubbed his palm up her dress.

"Hamlet." She tried to scold, but it came out in a soft way instead.

"Yes?" He teased his fingers at her underwear, sliding his hand over it and sliding his fingers under the lace in a rhythm.

"I hate you." She said as she put the dish down and tried to discreetly spread her legs apart.

"Oh no you don't." He whispered huskily as he put his hand down her underwear and teased the top of her clit with a finger.

"No." She admitted as she rubbed her butt against his aroused penis.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his other hand finally leaving her waist and rubbing her breast over her striped dress.

"I want you to take me like an animal." She looked over her shoulder at him.

She was pleased that his brown eyes were full of lust. She gave herself a mental pat on back when he licked his lips and watched as his eyes lit up.

Hamlet was the jock of her little village. He had athletic muscles and he wasn't too bad looking either. He had on a nice button up blue shirt on and the sleeves were rolled up to a little below his elbows, showing off his toned forearms.

"I can do that." He said as his finger slipped farther down her clit and teased at her hole.

Alyssa moaned, closing her blue eyes and turning back around over the sink.

"But first." She felt him smirk as his hand left her pants.

She stood up and turned around with a pout.

He had a grin on his face and pushed her against the counter as he brought her lips to his.

Alyssa sighed and pushed herself against Hamlet wrapping her arms around his waist and started to rub his butt. He sighed as well and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her arms so that they were around his neck.

He placed her on the counter next to the sink and put a hand back on her thigh and started to push her dress up, revealing her pink lacey underwear.

"I love the color pink on you." He said as he rubbed her underwear against her with his hand.

"I know." She laced her fingers through his sandy blonde hair with one hand.

With her other hand she trailed her finger nails down his torso, earning a shiver from Hamlet as she reached between his pants and shirt to reach his arousal.

He kissed her again as she started to rub his boner. He slid her underwear to the side and stuck a finger in her, earning himself a moan and faster movements from her hand. He grinned as he left her lips and kissed down her chin and her breasts down to where his hand was.

She wasn't able to keep her grip on what she wanted as he knelt down. He put her legs on his shoulders and took off her underpants. Hamlet threw them across the room and started to rub her clit with his thumb.

Alyssa moaned again, putting her hand on her breast as the other one was still in Hamlet's hair.

"Before I take you like an animal." He started kissing up her inner thigh.

"You're going to treat yourself?" Alyssa laughed.

"Yes." He growled before sticking his tongue in with his fingers.

"Oh Hamlet." Her head fell backwards and she tried to pinch her nipple through her clothes, but she couldn't.

Hamlet didn't say anything as he continued to tongue her. He used his other hand to rub circles into her thigh as he fingered her as well.

Alyssa moaned as she felt her muscles start to stiffen up.

"Hamlet, I'm going to cum." She whispered.

Hamlet moved his hand on her thigh up to her clit and started to rub it in rhythm with his fingers and tongue.

Alyssa curled her toes as she gave a louder and longer moan, her hand still in Hamlet's hair and the other now just laying on her breast.

Hamlet stopped rubbing her clit when he felt the muscles tense up, but he kept his fingers in her as he licked her clit instead.

"You good at that." She grinned, her eyes closed from the pleasure of his tongue.

"I know." He smiled as he stood up and removed his fingers.

Alyssa sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hamlet smirked at her and stepped to the side to wash his hands. Alyssa smiled widely as she hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist like he did moments before.

"And what are you going to do?" Hamlet laughed when she pressed herself against him.

"This." She responded casually as she slipped her hand down his pants to grip his penis.

He gave another laugh as he turned off the water and braced himself against the sink.

Alyssa smiled as she started to stroke his hardness, turning his laugh into a sound of pleasure. With one hand on his boner, she used her other hand to reach under his arm and claw her hand down his torso. Hamlet shivered and turned around.

He grabbed her face and shoved his tongue into her mouth, trying to show her the pleasure he was receiving.

"Nah-ah." Alyssa pulled away and pushed him against the sink.

She knelt down, while clawing her hand down his leg and undoing his pants button in the process.

"You're good at that." He repeated her previous complimented.

"I'm good at this as well." She smiled up to him as she pulled out his dick from his pants.

"Prove it." He smirked down to her, put a hand on her head and lacing his fingers through her brown hair as well.

Alyssa put his penis in her mouth, earning a surprise gasp from Hamlet as she started to rub his testicles as well.

As she sucked, he moaned tightening his grip on her hair. Alyssa pulled her mouth from him and started to lick his balls as she gripped his arousal and started to rub it from the edge down to where her hand hit his pelvis.

She did this and moved from his smooth balls back to his boner. Instead of putting it in her mouth, she licked it from the end to the tip on the bottom and then from the tip to the end on the top.

Hamlet groaned and pulled her head back and put his penis in her lips and lightly pushed it back into her mouth. Alyssa laughed and started to suck on it once again. She used her tongue to circle his tip each time she came up.

"My turn." Hamlet huffed through a groan.

She kept up her pace and he kept her head in place as he thrusted his hips forward, his orgasm filling up her mouth. Alyssa swallowed as much as she could and when her mouth stopped filling up, she sucked once and used her hand to milk out the rest.

Hamlet gave a sigh of content as Alyssa checked for any stray juices and stood up.

"Proved it." She flicked his forehead as she walked over to where her underwear was thrown too.

"Yeah you did." He nodded and watched her as she bent over to pick up the pink clothing.

Alyssa walked to her closet and dropped the underwear into a basket that was half full of dirty clothes.

"Are you ready for round two?" He asked as she turned to face him.

"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow, looking down at his penis that was starting to shrink.

"Give me a minute." He sighed and started to rub it himself.

"Need some help?" Alyssa smiled.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He responded as he sighed in pleasure.

Alyssa's smile grew bigger as she stuck her arms up the back of her striped dress and undid the clasps of her bra. She pulled the straps down in two quick movements and pulled out the undergarment from under the dress, giving Hamlet a reminder that she was now completely naked under it.

Alyssa was now grinning like the Cheshire cat when she watched his penis fully harden again.

"That helped." He admitted as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I knew it would." Alyssa shrugged as he took off his shirt, revealing a tattoo around his arm.

Alyssa walked down the hall and to her bedroom as Hamlet's pants dropped down and he walked out of them.

"You're wearing too much." He growled as he followed her.

"And you're not wearing enough." She growled back as she threw a condom at him.

He sighed as he rip the square open and she took her dress off. When Hamlet looked up, he saw Alyssa laying on her back with one hand on a breast, and the other already in between her legs. He licked his lips and his member twitched.

Alyssa giggled when she felt him climb on the bed and over her. He kissed her forehead and without a warning, thrusted into her waiting warmth. She moaned and moved her hand from between them and groped his butt.

He gave a low moan as well and thrusted again, earning another moan from Alyssa. Alyssa wrapped her legs around him and nibbled on his earlobe. Hamlet started to rhythmically thrust into her and Alyssa tried to keep up but she couldn't.

After following that pattern, Hamlet flipped them over. Alyssa took over and sat up, she placed her hands on the pillows underneath his head and used those as a brace to keep her balance. Hamlet grinned as her breasts hung in his face. He started to play with them and managed to get a nipple in his mouth, getting a giggle out of Alyssa as he sucked on it and played with the other one.

Alyssa's thrusting started to get faster and Hamlet moved from the one nipple to the other and with his free hand he traced her body down to her butt and smacked it. Alyssa sped up and her breathing got heavier as her eyes shut and her toes once again curled.

"Feel better?" Hamlet asked as she slowed down and sat up fully.

"A little." She nodded.

"Good, because I don't." He sat up as well and moved so that he was leaning against her headboard.

"Why not?" She asked, moving her hips in a hula hoop like motion.

"I want to do doggy style." He crossed his arms.

"Let me help you with that." Alyssa gave his member one last thrust before sliding off of it, making a popping sound and she got off the bed and bent over the edge.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. He grinned at her and cupped her face with his hand.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"We've talked about this." She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, yes I know." He sighed and moved off the bed to stand next to her.

"We're in a beneficial friends with benefits relationship." She glared up to him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying." He glared down to her as well.

"No, but I'm not going to start kissing you in public." She sighed, eyeing his penis wistfully.

"I know." He sighed.

They stood like that for a few moments when he finally sighed again and grabbed her hips and twisted her around and pushed her forward.

"I'm still hard, so may as well." He groaned as he put his hands on her hips.

"Excellent." She pushed her butt against his hardness.

"Hold on," He shuffled his feet around and spread hers and had to lead his penis to the right hole.

Alyssa waited as he did a few practice thrusts and moved around to get situated and did some more practice thrusts.

"Everything okay back there?" She asked.

Hamlet smacked her butt with a growl and started to hump her. Alyssa moaned and met with his speed as they started to get back to it. Hamlet was groaning as Alyssa's moans got louder.

"I'm going to cum." Hamlet managed to say through his pleasure.

"You know the drill." Alyssa said.

Hamlet growled and with three more quick thrusts he pulled out and let out a moan of his own. Alyssa stayed where she was as Hamlet rubbed her butt and then gave a cheek a small smack.

"Feel better?" Alyssa asked, slowly standing up.

"A little." He nodded.

"Good, because I need to get up in the morning." She turned to face him.

Hamlet laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going into her bathroom. Alyssa scowled at his back before going to her dresser and pulling out a night gown to sleep in.

"Honestly though why can't we be official and public?" Hamlet asked from the bathroom.

"Personal reasons." Alyssa answered as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I said honestly." Hamlet rolled his eyes and turned off the shower once he was done washing his hands.

"And I answered honestly." Alyssa folded her arms across her chest.

"Give me an answer with more than three words." He crossed his arms as well.

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to show favoritism."

"Favoritism?" Hamlet asked.

"You do realize that you're not the only one sleeping with me right?" She said slowly.

"You're sleeping with other people?" He asked angrily.

"So are you." She responded accusingly.

Hamlet didn't know what to say to that, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but left the bathroom in a huff. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she left the bathroom as well. She found her dress and slid it on as she walked back to the kitchen to find Hamlet putting his clothes back on.

"You don't understand." He was muttering under his breath.

"I understand that you want to make it public that we're sleeping together. And that means only sleeping with each other. I like my multiple partners." She rolled her eyes.

"But I want to be the one that makes you happy. Don't you get it?" He turned to her as he picked up his shirt and started to shrug it back on.

"I do. And you just don't." She shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the ache in her heart.

"Oh you make me so angry." He growled as he grabbed his shoes.

"I know." Alyssa sighed.

Hamlet walked over to her and gave her an angry kiss on the cheek and let himself out the front door.

"I'm scared that I won't want to let you go." Alyssa whispered under her breath.

Chapter 2

Cherry was over to spend the night. Of course Alyssa was reading over paperwork as Cherry was resting her head on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Cherry whined, putting her hand on Alyssa's leg.

"Yes." Alyssa said as she read over the complaint about the flowers being to smelly.

"I thought we were going to have fun." Cherry whined, shoving her head under Alyssa's arm and nuzzling her breasts.

"We will." Alyssa nodded, trying to ignore that her tank top was being pulled down.

"Wheeeeen?" Cherry drawled up, finally just pulling the tank top down and showing off Alyssa's plain blue bra.

"When I'm done." Alyssa moved her paperwork over her head as Cherry started to rub her breasts with a hand.

"And when is that going to be?" Cherry asked, seeing Alyssa's face flush.

"I don't know." Alyssa tried to keep her voice steady but it was obvious she was getting aroused.

Cherry grinned and unhooked the front clasp of the bra.

"Cherry." Alyssa tried to scold, but it didn't sound like it.

Cherry smiled cheekily to the Mayor of the village and fixed her position so that her shoulders were in Alyssa's lap and her head was on the head rest so that she had Alyssa's free breast on one side and the rest of the room on the other. The red head wrapped her arm around Alyssa's waist and rubbed circles on her hip and she used her other hand to rub the underside of her breasts.

"Alyssa." Cherry pouted as Alyssa didn't look down and tried to keep her breath even.

"Yes?" Alyssa asked, turning the page of her paperwork.

"I want you to have sex with me." Cherry said before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking.

Alyssa sighed in pleasure and finally folded a corner of the paperwork and tossed it on the coffee table in front of her. Cherry gave a sound of approval as Alyssa slid a hand up her shirt and rubbed the skin under her own bra.

"Toys or no toys?" Alyssa asked feeling around for the front clasp of the bra Cherry usually wears when she comes over.

"Maybe later." Cherry said around her breast.

Alyssa nodded and unhooked Cherry's bra with one hand and started to rub at one breast while the other went through Cherry's hair. Cherry moved from the breast to the other as Alyssa let her head fall back and moaned with the pleasure.

Before they could go any farther there was a knock on the door. Both Cherry and Alyssa looked at it in confusion.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Cherry asked, sitting up and fixing herself.

"No." Alyssa stood up and took off her bra and pulled her tank top back up as she walked to the front door.

"Mayor." Punchy greeted her.

"Punchy." She said as he entered her house.

"Hello Cherry." He greeted.

"Hello." She waved casually.

"I want to talk to you." Punchy turned to Alyssa.

"So talk." She said, putting her hands on hips.

She didn't realize her nipples were hard and so Cherry was giggling as Punchy looked down at them.

"I want in on the deal around here." He said to her breasts.

"What's the deal?" She grinned at Cherry who grinned at her as well.

"That I get to sleep with you, no strings attached." He stated bluntly.

Cherry started laughing while Alyssa grinned at the guy.

He was about her height and had an attractive amount of facial hair on his face. His eyes were a lighter brown than his hair, and he had a pudgy body due to being lazy.

"Oh Punchy, the deal isn't you sleep with me." Alyssa said.

Punchy finally looked up at her in confusion.

"I sleep with you." She finished with a sly smile.

"When will that be?" He asked.

"When I feel like it." Alyssa shrugged, her breasts bouncing a little and catching Punchy's gaze again.

"And when will you feel like it?" He asked, disappointment in his voice.

"No idea. But I can give you a preview of what could happen." Alyssa offered.

"And what could that be?" Punchy licked his lips.

Cherry let out another giggle as they both saw his arousal.

"Give me your hand." Alyssa said softly, holding out her own.

Punchy gulped as he slowly put his hand in hers.

"Don't be afraid." Alyssa giggled.

"I'm not!" He protested as he watched her lift her shirt and lead his hand up it.

His breath caught in his throat and Alyssa laughed again as she placed his hand on her breast. She rubbed his hand against it and he started to flush himself as she gave a low moan. Alyssa stepped closer and slid her hand down his pants, teasing his member.

"Oh man." Punchy whispered when she took his hand off her breast out from her shirt and her hand out his pants.

"Hey, you never know. I might show up on your doorstep tonight or tomorrow." Alyssa shrugged as she opened the door.

"But that's the thing. I have to wait for you." He complained as he tried to fix his obvious boner.

"Well, with the size of your salute, you might not need to wait long." She said with a smile as she looked down his pants as he fixed himself.

Punchy blushed and stuttered out a good-bye as he left.

"Well that was fun." Cherry grinned from the couch.

"Yes that was." Alyssa nodded as she walked over to her red headed friend.

"So are you going to show up at his doorstep later tonight?" Cherry asked, looking over at the clock that read 8:32 P.M.

"Maybe." Alyssa shrugged as she sat on Cherry's pelvis.

"You know, Hamlet is upset." Cherry said casually as Alyssa lifted up Cherry's shirt to get to her breasts.

"I know." Alyssa sighed, rubbing the blue eyed woman's pierced breasts.

"Do you know why?" Cherry asked, feeling up Alyssa's butt.

"He wants to only sleep with each other." Alyssa shrugged again.

"Seriously?" Cherry paused.

"Seriously." Alyssa nodded.

"And how do you feel about that?" Cherry moved a hand from Alyssa's butt to under the front of her skirt.

"I like having sex with you too." Alyssa admitted as she lifted up onto her knees to give Cherry better access under her skirt.

"Awe that's sweet of you." Cherry grinned as she played with Alyssa's underwear.

"I know." Alyssa smiled as she leant over to kiss Cherry on the lips.

"But seriously." Cherry said as Alyssa moved from Cherry's lips to her earlobe.

"Seriously, I have no idea. I don't want to get together with him just for Hamlet to discover that I'm not as great as he thinks I am." Alyssa sighed, sitting up.

"So you do like him more than you like me." Cherry stated more than asked.

"Yes." Alyssa bent her head forward, her hair covering her face from her confession.

"Then I better enjoy this while I can." Cherry sat up and started to kiss Alyssa's neck.

Alyssa gave a happy sigh and took off Cherry's shirt. She started to rub her nails along Cherry's neckline and back, making the girl shiver in pleasure. Cherry's other response was to put a finger into Alyssa's wetness and rub her clit with her thumb while tugging the mayors shirt down to reveal her breasts again.

"Oh yes." Alyssa sighed in content as Cherry's pierced tongue rubbed against her hard nipples.

Cherry made a noise in agreement as Alyssa squeezed her own nipples. Alyssa kissed Cherry's forehead and started to move her hips with Cherry's hand.

Cherry smiled into Alyssa's breasts and shifted so that she was resting against the back of the couch. Alyssa moved her hand to Cherry's chin and lifted her face to hers. With a sultry smile she kissed Cherry and started to rub her body against hers.

The red hair moaned in pleasure and shoved another finger into Alyssa who moaned back.

"I think it's time we moved to the room." Cherry said into Alyssa's mouth and stood up.

Alyssa gave a surprise shriek and wrapped her arms and legs around Cherry, who laughed and walked to the bedroom and dropped Alyssa unceremoniously onto the bed.

"I didn't know you could do that." Alyssa accused as Cherry walked over to her dresser and pulled out a belt with a red strap on dildo from the top.

"If we kept this up, I would have eased you into it." Cherry shrugged as she threw the strap on onto the bed.

"Keeping secrets from me." Alyssa muttered as she took off her tank top.

She felt Cherry's hands slid the skirt and her underwear off. When Alyssa threw her tank top to the other side of the room, she pouted when she saw that Cherry was already naked.

"I know you wanted to help, but I really want to spend as much naked time with you." Cherry shrugged as she handed Alyssa the strap on.

"I know. I'll probably go over to Punchy's after this since he's expecting something." Alyssa sighed as she wrapped the belt around her waist and grabbed lube from her nightstand drawer to put on the dry dildo.

"You should sleep with everyone before you go over to Hamlet's." Cherry suggested as she laid down on the bed and got comfortable.

"I should. That'll take me a day or two, but I should." Alyssa nodded as she climbed onto the bed and over Cherry.

"You should dress in fishnets for Julian. He's into the kind of stuff." She said as Alyssa stuck two fingers into her open legs and gave a few quick pumps to make sure she was wet.

"Alright, trench coat for Punchy, fishnets for Julian. And what about the others?" Alyssa asked as she removed her fingers and put the dildo at the front of Cherry's wetness.

"Just invite Cranston and Phil over and mention threesome. Oh yes. They're in a relationship anyway." Cherry said as Alyssa pushed into her.

"Alright, threesome with the hotties." Alyssa pumped a fist and started to thrust into Cherry.

"And we'll figure out the rest from there." Cherry relaxed as Alyssa started to massage a breast again and thumb her clit.

"Okay, just enjoy this. Think of it as a thank you and good bye present." Alyssa said as she got a rhythm going.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry nodded.

Alyssa grinned at the sight of Cherry before. Cherry was a beautiful to start with, and she was always willing to spend the night.

Suddenly, the young woman sat up and started to kiss Alyssa. Alyssa happily responded and slid her tongue into her friend's mouth. Alyssa tried to lay her down but Cherry started moving to her own pace and so Alyssa flipped them over so that Cherry was on top.

She also sat up and leant against her headboard and started to play with both of Cherry's breasts as the girl started to moan louder. Alyssa grinned and started to suck on Cherry's neck as she rode Alyssa faster, obviously about to cum.

"Cherry." Alyssa purred as the woman gave a squeal and slowed her pace.

"I'm going to miss this." Cherry admitted as she started to play with Alyssa's breast.

"I know." She smirked in response, giving Cherry's nipples one last suck each.

"You know what you should do?" Cherry said as she slid off the wet dildo and off of Alyssa.

"What?" Alyssa asked, getting off the bed and pausing as she thought of something.

"You should get your tongue pierced. See how Hamlet reacts to that." Cherry grinned as Alyssa turned towards her.

"I should. After I'm done having sex with everyone else, I'll pierced my tongue and wait a few weeks before going over to Hamlet's." Alyssa grinned as she got back on the bed and pushed Cherry down again.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked as she allowed Alyssa to climb on top of her.

"Just a quickie." Alyssa shrugged and put the dildo in between Cherry's bottom lips and started to rub the red head's clitoris.

Cherry moaned and dropped her head back as Alyssa started to graze her neck with her teeth. Alyssa felt Cherry wrap her legs around Alyssa's waist and Alyssa started to move faster, making the girl below her start to squeal in pleasure.

"I'm- I'm going…" Cherry tried to speak.

"Then do it." Alyssa said as she kissed Cherry's collar bone.

"Yes!" Cherry cried out, her toes curling and her hands digging into Alyssa's butt, surprising her but not stopping her from still going.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cherry moaned loudly, curling herself against Alyssa.

Alyssa slowed down, but didn't stop as Cherry slowly came down from her second orgasm.

"So about that tongue piercing." Alyssa removed herself from Cherry's embrace, earning a groan of disappointment from the woman.

"Yes?" Cherry sat up with a pleasured fill sigh.

"Can I test it on you when it's all healed? I don't want to go to Hamlet and slobber all over him." Alyssa removed the belt and put it in a basket to be cleaned later.

"Sure! That way I can show you how to use it." Cherry waggled her eyebrows even though Alyssa didn't see as she was putting on a knee length coat.

"Excellent." Alyssa smiled at Cherry.

"Are you leaving already?" Cherry pouted.

"Yeah, I want to get to Punchy before he finishes up masturbating, if he hasn't finished already." Alyssa nodded and started to walk out of her room.

"Fair enough." Cherry stood up and grabbed her clothes from the various places.

"You aren't going to stay the night?" Alyssa asked, looking back to the woman.

"Nah, besides it's not fair to Punchy if you only give him one orgasm. Make his night." Cherry winked as she put her shirt and pants on, leaving her underwear hanging on a chair.

"That I can do." Alyssa grinned as they walked down the hallway and out of the mayor's house.

"I'll see you in the morning." Cherry kissed Alyssa on the cheek and walked down the path to where her house was.

"See you." Alyssa nodded and walked the opposite way to Punchy's.

He didn't live to far from her, just a couple of yards so that they could see each other in their windows but they couldn't hear anything from either house.

Alyssa took note of the upstairs bedroom light dimly lit and strained sounds from the window.

' _I'm going to let myself in.'_ Alyssa thought as she gently opened the door and closed it softly behind her.

The strained sounds paused for a moment then started back up.

"Oh Mayor." Punchy's voice said from above Alyssa.

Alyssa smirked and quietly went up his stairs to his room, his groans making her aroused.

"Alyssa. Alyssa. Alyssa. Alyssa." He started to chant.

Alyssa opened his door and grinned at the sight before her.

Punchy was fully naked and completely erect and had one hand pumping and the other was pulling the hair on the top of his head.

"You know, you only had to call me once." Alyssa leaned against his door frame with her arms crossed.

"Alyssa!" Punchy sat up and hid his arousal from her, looking anywhere but her.

"Just like that." Alyssa nodded at him.

"I-I-I didn't think you were coming." Punchy blushed.

"I know." Alyssa smiled at his apparent discomfort.

Punchy was starting to lose his erection, causing Alyssa to tut at that.

"Now, now. We can't have that." Alyssa stood up straight.

"What-?" Punchy's eyes went wide when Alyssa opened her coat, revealing her stiffened nipples and complete nakedness as well.

Punchy started to gain his arousal back but he still tried to hide it.

"Punchy, I thought you would've been excited to have a go at all of this." Alyssa pouted as she let the coat fall off her shoulders and pool on the ground.

"I am." He gulped.

"Then why are you hiding yourself?" She whispered, putting her hands on her breasts and giving a small moan as she squeezed her nipples.

Punchy didn't have a response, just staring at Alyssa with wide eyes as she played with her chest.

Alyssa grinned and moved one hand down to where she was starting to get wet, causing Punchy to hesitantly start squeezing himself.

"You don't have to be shy." Alyssa moaned as she slid a finger into herself.

Punchy could only nod and start to pump himself. She grinned and let her head fall back, releasing a moan and sliding another finger into herself.

Punchy hesitantly stood up and took slow steps to her, making Alyssa's grin wider as she heard him.

"You can touch me." She whispered, pulling her head back up and smiling to the shy man.

He nodded and raised a hand, his other pleasuring himself, and he put a hand on her breast. Punchy let out a sigh as he started to massage it.

"That's more like it." Alyssa smiled up to Punchy who smiled back at her.

He took another step towards her and bent a little to kiss her neck. Alyssa sighed in pleasure and moved her hand on her breast to his hard member. Punchy jumped a little but Alyssa shushed him and started to move with his hand.

"Is this real?" He whispered back, moving his hand up to her other breast and massaging them both.

"It is." Alyssa moaned back, enjoying his hands on her.

"Good." He said, his hands suddenly at her shoulders and pushing her down.

With a surprise sound, Alyssa fell to her knees and with a clearly practiced move, Punchy grabbed her hair and thrusted his boner into her mouth.

"Suck it." He growled.

Alyssa gave a confirmation noise from the back of her throat and started to suck on the member in her mouth, earning a groan from Punchy. Punchy pulled her hair back and pushed her head forward as he thrusted his hips in the same rhythm.

' _He knows what he wants.'_ Alyssa grinned as she brought a hand up to his butt to grope it, and another to play with his testicles.

"Good girl." He groaned in approval.

Alyssa did just that as Punchy started to move faster, his groans becoming grunts. She moved the hand on his butt to between her legs and started to get herself wet.

With a last grunt, Punchy thrusted into her mouth one last time. Alyssa started to swallow his orgasm and gave a suck of her mouth, pulling out any strays from his penis. He rubbed her head as she licked up the last of his juices.

"You're good." He said with a grin.

"I would hope so." She smiled back to him, her fingers making noticeable sounds.

"Give me a minute." He stepped back as his member started to shrink.

"Take your time." Alyssa shrugged and kept up her pace.

After a bit, Punchy's dick wasn't getting hard.

"Could you do something for me?" He asked, looking at her.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Could you sit on my bed and let me suck on your boobs?" He stepped to her again and held a hand out for her.

"Of course." Alyssa happily took his hand and stood up.

As she walked over to the bed, his hand smacked against her butt, making it jiggle as she walked. When she turned around, his penis was slightly longer. Alyssa sat down on the bed and Punchy knelt down so that his face was level with her breasts.

"Won't you be comfortable on the- Oh." She sighed as he latched onto one nipple and started to play with the other.

"Oh that's nice." She put an arm around his shoulders and her other hand into his hair, playing with it.

With his free hand, he traced her stomach and trailed down to her open legs. She opened her legs a bit wider and he put a fingertip into her. She gave a moan as he pushed it into her. Alyssa made a disappointed sound as he pulled it out. Punchy smirked around her nipple and put the fingertip back at her entrance.

She started to moan as he pushed it in, but gave another cry of disappointment as he pulled it out again. Punchy laughed and this time put two fingers into her, making Alyssa shiver and tug at his hair harder.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Seriously?" They both said.

Alyssa laughed as Punchy stood up, once again at full salute.

"I think I know who it is." Punchy said as he slid a pair of shorts on.

"If they want to join, I'm game." Alyssa laid down on the bed, her legs over the edge.

"Really?" He looked at her, excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's not like I'm shy." Alyssa shrugged as she put her hand down in her again.

"Awesome! Don't finish up." He pointed at her and left his room, stepping over her coat.

Alyssa laughed but slowly built herself up. She heard Punchy open the door and a female voice said something. They exchanged some words and there was a giggle and then a moan. Alyssa accidently hit her sweet spot and gave out a moan as well.

' _Oops.'_ She thought to herself as the noise downstairs stopped.

"Who's up there?" Sprinkle's voice asked.

"Mayor Alyssa." Punchy answered.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Sprinkle asked again.

"No, but I'm hoping you'll join." Alyssa called out, letting out another moan.

"Are you sure?" Sprinkle asked, coming into the room and pausing at the sight before her.

Alyssa had her eyes closed, her hair sprawled out beneath her, and her hand pumping into herself. Punchy grinned widely as Sprinkle hurried over to Alyssa and knelt down. Alyssa gave a surprised gasp as a delicate hand removed her from herself.

"Hey! Oh yes." Alyssa cried out but then moaned as Sprinkle slid her tongue into Alyssa.

Sprinkle started to thumb Alyssa as Punchy started to pleasure himself at the sight of his friend eating his mayor out.

Alyssa started to curl her toes and moan out louder when Punchy decided to join in. He picked up Sprinkle and pulled her dress over her head, revealing nothing underneath. Alyssa made a happy sound as she sat up and grabbed Sprinkle's breasts.

"Get on the bed." Punchy demanded as he slid a hand down Sprinkle, getting the normally shy girl to moan and blush, pointing at Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded and got herself better situated on the bed, her head on his pillows and her legs opened once again.

"Eat her." Punchy said, pushing Sprinkle over the edge so her behind was in the air.

Sprinkle nodded and reinserted her tongue into Alyssa making her moan but she watched Punchy as he walked over to his nightstand and pull out some lube. She rose an eyebrow at him as he started to rub some of it on himself as he walked back over to Sprinkle.

He smacked Sprinkle's butt, making her jump and cry in surprise. She lifted her head, but Punchy forced it back down and pushed himself slowly into Sprinkle. She gave a low moan into Alyssa who grinned as she watched Punchy start to thrust himself into Sprinkle.

"She likes it-." He started.

"In the butt. I know." Alyssa finished as she petted Sprinkle's light blue hair.

"Do you like it in the butt?" He asked, grunting with Sprinkle's moans.

"I normally like to be in control." Alyssa shrugged as Sprinkle finally left her alone and just started to moan.

"So have you had it in the butt?" He asked as Alyssa moved under Sprinkle who giggled shyly.

"No. But I want you to wash your dick before you stick it in mine." Alyssa looked up at Punchy with a raised eyebrow as she kissed Sprinkle's neck.

"Fair enough." Punchy grunted and Alyssa wrapped her legs around Sprinkle's waist.

Sprinkle put her hands on the bed and lifted herself up, causing her to arch her back and cry out in pleasure from the slight movement. Punchy kept grunting as Alyssa shoved a leg in between Sprinkle's. With each of Punchy's thrusts, Sprinkle's legs moved. Rubbing up against Alyssa, causing both of them to moan.

"How are you doing?" He asked, patting Alyssa's leg that was wrapped around his waist.

She moaned in response, a hand on her breast and the other playing with Sprinkle's nipple.

"Good. You?" He patted Sprinkle's butt.

Sprinkle tried to say something but moaned as Alyssa purposefully rubbed her leg up and against Sprinkle's warmth. Smiling cheekily as Punchy shook his head with a laugh.

"Good." He started thrust harder, making Sprinkle started to go 'Uh-uh-uh.'

"Punch… I'm going to-" Sprinkle started to say through her sounds of pleasure.

"Do it." Punchy and Alyssa both said.

Alyssa cried out with Sprinkle as Punchy continued to thrust into Sprinkle.

"Harder!" Alyssa finally cried out as she slid her hand between herself and Sprinkle's smooth thigh, opening herself so that Sprinkle's thigh started to slap against her juices, making Alyssa curl her toes as her orgasm continued.

"Yes!" Sprinkle said as she tried to do the same thing, but almost lost her balance so Alyssa did it instead.

"I'm getting there." Punchy grunted out as he went faster, making the girls below him also move faster, and making them squeal as their orgasms didn't let up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sprinkle and Alyssa both cried out, making Punchy go even faster and making their muscles tense and they started to twitch as one.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Punchy cried out, thrusting three more times and pulling out of Sprinkle's butt.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Sprinkle who collapsed on her. She was rubbing the blue haired woman's back and kissing her temple as Punchy massaged his dick as his seed kept coming out and onto Sprinkle's back.

"Oh that was good." Sprinkle muttered into Alyssa's collarbone.

Alyssa nodded in agreement as Punchy massaged Sprinkle's butt cheek with his other hand.

"I'm going to get in the shower, Sprinkle you should join me. Alyssa, you're more than welcome to come with." Punchy said, stepping back and walking out of his room.

"I'll join soon." Sprinkle said as she rubbed her leg against Alyssa, making the mayor moan and laugh at the same time.

"I'll join as well. Hope your shower is big enough." Alyssa called after Punchy before Sprinkle's mouth to hers and kissing her.

Sprinkle sighed into the kiss, and relaxed onto Alyssa.

"I'm glad you joined us." Alyssa whispered when she pulled away.

"I am too." Sprinkle nodded.

"Let's go join Punchy." Alyssa rubbed her leg against Sprinkle's womanhood.

Sprinkled moaned and shook her head.

"A quickie then?" Alyssa asked, keeping up her pace.

"Yes please." Sprinkle nodded, closing her eyes and rubbing her leg against Alyssa's womanhood.

Alyssa nodded and lifted her leg straight up. She smirked when she saw that Sprinkle had tried to do the same thing but was unable too since they weren't suspended in air. Sprinkle stood up and pushed Alyssa up farther on the bed, so that Alyssa's leg would be extended out and her other one wouldn't tire out.

Sprinkle made herself comfortable once again and started to rub herself on Alyssa's leg that she now had bent so that the knee was still up but her foot was bracing against the bed. Alyssa pinched Sprinkle's nipples between her fingernails, making the girl squeal from the pain.

' _She and Punchy are good for each other._ ' Alyssa thought as she rubbed herself against Sprinkle's leg as well.

Within in moments they were both squealing in pleasure from their quick orgasm trip. Sprinkle stood up and turned around, walking towards the bathroom with Alyssa following her.

Punchy had the door open and the curtain pulled the side, giving the two girls an excellent side view.

"Come here Sprinkle." He said when he saw them.

Sprinkle gave Alyssa's butt a tap and stepped into the shower as well. Punchy handed her a sponge with soap already in it. She started to wash her front and then scrubbed at her back to get Punchy's semen off of her.

"You want to join?" Punchy asked as he scrubbed at his penis, not wanting to cause Alyssa to go to the doctor for an infection of some sort.

"Nah, I'll take one later." Alyssa leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"You'll miss out." Sprinkle said, reaching around and grabbing Punchy's penis.

She massaged it, grinning at Alyssa as Punchy's head fell back with his eyes closed. Alyssa giggled as Punchy's member started to harden again in Sprinkle's hand.

"I'll watch this time." Alyssa answered as Sprinkle started to pump her hand up and down Punchy's growing arousal.

With a growl, Punchy turned around and picked up Sprinkle. She shrieked in laughter as he shoved her against the shower wall.

' _I am strangely turned on by this.'_ Alyssa thought as she felt herself get wet.

The shower water was hitting Punchy's back as he shoved his arousal into Sprinkle's open legs. Sprinkle's moans encouraged him to bite her skin and scrape his nails against her thighs as he thrusted his hips hard into Sprinkle. Alyssa licked her lips as Sprinkle responded with an animalistic growl of her own and scratched her nails along Punchy's back.

Punchy bite her neck, making her cry out in pain. He didn't bother to ask if she was okay, he was really into humping her. Alyssa started to play with herself as she watched Sprinkle bite his ear and moan from the pleasure of Punchy shoving himself into her.

"You're not going to be that rough, are you?" Alyssa asked.

She didn't get a response from either one of them. Punchy growled again Sprinkle started to go 'uh-uh-uh' again. Alyssa grew wearier at the two of them. At last, Sprinkle clawed at Punchy's butt and he pulled out of her, but instead of stopping, he put his boner in between her bottom lips and rubbed against that.

Sprinkle's head hit the tile twice before Punchy finally came a third time that night. He started to kiss Sprinkle's neck and collar, where he bit her and she mumbled into his ear, massaging the scratches she had made.

"No, I'm not going to be that rough." Punchy finally answered, tilting his head so that he was looking at the brown hair woman as Sprinkle set her legs down.

"Okay, I don't think I'm ready for that anyways." Alyssa shrugged as she crossed her arms, her pleasure forgotten.

"I know, Sprinkle and I knew each other from before; so that's why were rough with each other." Punchy explained as he started to sponge himself again.

"Really?" Alyssa asked, looking to Sprinkle who nodded as she started to sponge her own body as well.

"How long did it take you guys to get to the rough sex?" Alyssa asked again.

Punchy and Sprinkle both looked at each other and blushed.

"Seriously?" Alyssa dead panned.

"This other jock, Genji, he was trying to get me to work out with him and I'm straight. So when he pulled a move I was super angry." Punchy started as he rinsed off his body.

"And there was this snooty woman, Mint, she was trying to get me to do a makeover; and I didn't like how much glitter she was putting on my face. So when I stomped away, Punchy and I used to live next door together. And we saw each other and he kissed me first." Sprinkled blushed.

"And things escalated and we had angry sex." Punchy blushed as well.

"And you guys liked how rough it was so you're okay with it at this point?" Alyssa guessed.

"Pretty much." Sprinkle said as Punchy stepped out and she stepped under the water.

"Sprinkle, I'm going to get Alyssa warmed up. You can come and watch or join." Punchy shrugged as he started to towel dry himself.

"Thanks." She nodded as she closed the curtain.

"Come on Alys." Punchy grabbed Alyssa's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

"I'm not so sure about this." Alyssa said nervously as Punchy turned towards her and leant down to kiss her neck.

"I won't be rough with you. I swear." Punchy muttered as he pulled Alyssa's hips forward and started to knead her butt cheeks.

"I know, it's just… You're so big, and it's so small." Alyssa said breathlessly as he grazed her sweet spot on her neck.

"I'll use lube." He promised his member started to harden against her thigh.

"I know." She whispered back as his lips finally met hers.

They kissed for a few moments, then Alyssa pushed him back towards the bed and made him sit.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she positioned herself over his hardened boner.

"I want this first." She said as she sat on him.

"Oh yes." He groaned and put his hands on her hips.

Alyssa bounced a couple of times, making a 'schlik' sound with her moans. He groaned with her and lightly dug his fingers into her hips to get a better grip. After a couple of bounces, Alyssa put her feet down and stood up, Punchy's member coming out with a low pop.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, looking up at Alyssa and grabbing her breasts.

"I didn't want you to cum inside of me." She said she met his hands with her chest.

"Fair enough." He nodded and then stood up.

Alyssa watched him walk back to the nightstand and tipped the bottle of lube to pour some into his hand.

"Wait." She said and walked over to him.

"What?" Punchy asked as Sprinkle came in, towel drying her hair.

"I want to do it." She whispered as she scooped the lube onto her hand as best she could.

"Okay." He nodded and put some more on his hand.

Alyssa took a breath and started to rub the lube on her hand onto Punchy's boner. He sighed in pleasure and when it was wet she stepped back turned around to see Sprinkle on the bed.

"Same way as before?" Alyssa asked, biting her lip.

"Yup." Punchy said as they both nodded.

Sprinkle slid up the bed and opened her legs for Alyssa. Alyssa didn't give herself a chance to think, she plunged her tongue into Sprinkle's pussy, making the blue haired woman gasp in surprise.

"Try to relax." Punchy rubbed Alyssa's lower back as she felt his tip touch her hole.

Alyssa nodded and tried to do just that.

"It's okay honey." Sprinkle whispered as she ran her fingers through Alyssa's hair.

Punchy slowly slid into Alyssa's butt. Alyssa flexed her muscles to get used to the size of him in a part that's never been entered before. Punchy sighed and had to dig his fingers into Alyssa's hips to keep from going past her comfort.

She started to moan when he gave his dick a slight twitch. Punchy pulled out slowly and when he felt he was about to come out, he slid back in slowly. Alyssa moaned from both the pain and the pleasure and put a thumb into Sprinkle's clit.

Sprinkle started to moan and play with both of her breasts, making Punchy want to go faster to see them jiggle, but he didn't. Alyssa let him slide in and out slowly a couple more times before she lifted her head from Sprinkle and said,

"Okay, go a little faster."

Punchy nodded and did just that. Alyssa gasped from the pleasure and let out a mewl of all things. Sprinkle and Punchy both paused as they looked at Alyssa; who blushed and tried to hide it by going back to pleasuring Sprinkle.

The two people on the ends of the threesome grinned to each other as Punchy started to go a little faster, but not very hard. Getting a couple of more mewls and moans from the mayor under him. Sprinkle giggled at the sounds.

After a few fast thrust, Punchy pulled out to his tip and pushed back in with more force. Alyssa made a little sound of pain but wiggled her butt to make him do it again. He did.

After a few minutes of doing that, Alyssa got used to it and got up on her arms. Sprinkle understood her look and started to slide down underneath Alyssa. Punchy started to go faster, earning more moans from Alyssa instead of sounds of pain.

Sprinkle spread Alyssa's lower lips and put her leg in between them and gave it a practice rub. Alyssa nodded in approval and Sprinkle spread her own lips and got comfortable under Alyssa's legs. Punchy started to thrust into Alyssa harder, making her moan louder and Sprinkle started to moan as well.

"Yeah." Punchy whispered as he started going at his normal pace and force.

"Oh don't stop." Alyssa whispered into Sprinkle's ear.

"We won't." Sprinkle whispered back and slid her tongue into Alyssa's mouth.

The heat between the women's legs started to grow, Alyssa started to curl her toes and Sprinkle started too lightly scratch Alyssa's back.

"How are you doing?" Punchy asked, smacking Alyssa's butt.

Alyssa moaned back to him.

"That's good." He nodded, looking at Sprinkle.

She gave him a thumbs up and started to massage Alyssa's other butt cheek.

"Punchy. Go harder." Alyssa said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, speeding up but not adding any force.

"Yes." She breathed.

Punchy complied. As his hips were hitting her butt, her legs were moving with the force, cause Sprinkle's moan to grow in volume as well. Punchy started to grunt and actually tried to go faster. Alyssa started to flex and relax her muscles, making Punchy groan out a 'yes' and Sprinkle to start breathing faster as another orgasm built up.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Alyssa started to chant as the heat built up inside her as well.

"Oh baby." Punchy said.

"I'm going to cum." Sprinkle breathed out and curled her own toes.

"Do it." Punchy demanded.

"Ah!" Sprinkle cried out first.

"I'm getting there." Alyssa squeezed her eyes and started to rub herself against Sprinkle's leg harder.

"Cum for me." Punchy breathed as he bent over Alyssa, bracing himself on the bed.

"I'm – I'm – I'm!" Alyssa breathed as her own muscles tensed.

"Yes! Yes!" Punchy groaned as Alyssa squealed.

Sprinkle started to kiss at Alyssa's cheek as Punchy kept going.

"Now! Now! Now!" Punchy growled and pulled out suddenly.

Causing Alyssa to squeal and Sprinkle to comfort her. Punchy held his dick as it shuddered and let out a little bit of semen onto Alyssa's butt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Punchy tried to apologize.

"It's okay." Alyssa stood up slowly.

"I should have warned you." Punchy massaged his shrinking penis.

"It's fine, I was expecting it." Alyssa patted his arm and tried to walk to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't walk so soon." Sprinkle said as she sat up.

"I need to pee." Alyssa said over her shoulder and closed the bathroom door when she got to it.

"How are you doing?" Punchy asked Sprinkle.

"I'm getting tired you?" She stretched her arms over her head.

"Same, do you want to spend the night?" He asked as they heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on.

"Sure, but I'm sleeping naked." Sprinkled stood up and took off Punchy's cover and threw to the side of the room.

"Same." Punchy nodded as he walked to the bathroom.

Alyssa opened the door and smiled at Punchy when she saw him at the door. Punchy smiled back and gestured to her to step back. She did and he followed putting a hand on her waist and stepping around her to turn on the water. Alyssa sighed when the water hit her back as she stepped in. Punchy laughed and pulled out a third sponge and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said as he put soap on it.

"No problem." He responded and put soap on his own sponge.

They showered together in a comfortable silence.

"Is it okay if I stay the night with you?" Alyssa asked when she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the last town from the towel rack.

"Sure, but Sprinkle is staying as well." Punchy turned off the water and stepped out as well.

"That should make you a pimp. Sleeping with a women under each arm." Alyssa teased as she handed him the towel when she was finished.

"Who wouldn't feel like a pimp?" Punchy grinned as she walked out and towards the bedroom.

"Fair enough." She answered back.

Punchy followed her, and they both saw Sprinkle on the right side of the bed starting to fall asleep under a sheet. Punchy climbed in under the sheet and Sprinkle put her leg on his and an arm on his chest as he laid on his back. Alyssa mirrored her as she climbed in after Punchy, but instead she reached for Sprinkle's breast and just held her nipple, giving it a light squeeze every now and then. Punchy had his arms on either side of Sprinkle and Alyssa, rubbing their spines with his fingers.

Alyssa sighed in content and closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep. Before she lost consciousness though, she felt Punchy move to kiss Sprinkle on the forehead and then he kissed hers.

Alyssa woke with a start. There was man holding her and she didn't recognize where she was. Slowly looking around, she started to remember that she was at Punchy's house and she had stayed the night. Lifting her head and twisting it, she saw Sprinkle facing the other direction and Punchy's face was right below her eye.

' _I still haven't gotten a chance to ride his dick properly._ ' She thought to herself as she wiggled out of Punchy's grasp.

She walked over to his nightstand and rummaged through the opened drawer and found a plastic square.

"Perfect." She whispered and tip toed back to the bed.

Sprinkle made a noise but didn't move, and Punchy rolled onto his back. The sheet fell over him and traced his manhood, which was flaccid instead of hard. Alyssa grinned as she pulled the covers back and climbed back into bed.

Putting the condom into her left hand, she started to massage his dick. It rose pretty fast and became hard within moments.

"Wha-?" Punchy woke with a start.

"Sh." Alyssa said and gave him a quick kiss and opened the wrapper.

"What are you doing?" He whispered when she felt him slide the condom on his arousal.

"Getting myself an early morning snack." Alyssa whispered as she threw her leg over his pelvis and adjusted herself so that she was above his member.

"This is fantastic." Punchy groaned as Alyssa slid down.

"Oh yes." She agreed and put her hands on the pillows under his head.

Punchy put his hands on her hips and helped her ride his dick. He also managed to snag a nipple and suck on it, making Alyssa moan and ride him harder.

Neither of them saw Sprinkle twist her head to look at them and twisted back with a smile, letting them have their moment.

Punchy grunted and started to thrust himself into Alyssa as she tried to keep her moans quiet so as to not wake the already awake Sprinkle. Punchy didn't bother and grunted loudly and gave Alyssa's butt a smack that echoed in the room.

Sprinkle giggled and that made Alyssa and Punchy grin.

"Sorry to wake you." Alyssa apologized in between moans.

"It's fine." Sprinkle flipped over to watch the two of them.

"I would offer you to join, but this one's mine this time." Alyssa sat up and rotated her hips.

"I don't mind, I'm enjoying the show anyway." Sprinkled grinned.

"Good." Punchy sat up and flipped Alyssa over so that she was on her back.

He then turned himself around so that he was standing off the bed but Alyssa was still on the bed.

"Because I'm going to fuck her." He growled and took out his dick and put it in between her lips instead.

"Like you weren't be-fore." Alyssa tried to tease but gasped at the friction he started to cause.

"Nope." Sprinkle giggled Alyssa started to squeal and wrap her legs around Punchy's waist.

Punchy grinned at the mayor under him. Her breasts were bouncing and this made him even hornier, making him go faster; causing Alyssa to start 'uh-uh-uh'ing like Sprinkle was earlier.

"I'm going to cum." Alyssa squeezed her eyes and her toes started to curl.

"No you're not." Punchy said and then stuck his condom covered dick back into her pussy.

"Oh keep going." Alyssa whispered, squeezing her nipples as Punchy kept up his speed.

"I'm not planning on stopping." He answered, grunting with each thrust.

Sprinkle admired Alyssa's bouncing breasts and Punchy's hips as he humped Alyssa.

"Punchy, it's happening." Alyssa breathed out and her voice started to build up.

"I'm not stopping." He responded.

Alyssa started to squeal with each thrust, eventually starting to actually scream. She tried to muffle it so as not to hurt Sprinkle's and Punchy's ears; but Sprinkle still had to cover her own ears as Punchy grimaced but kept going.

"How's that feel?" Punchy asked once her screams went back down squeals.

"Like it's never going to stop." Alyssa managed to gasp out.

"Good, because I'm finally going to cum." Punchy grunted and with three more thrusts he pulled out and groaned.

Sprinkle felt herself get wet at the sound Punchy made.

"That one hurt." Alyssa muttered.

"Sorry." Punchy apologized as he turned around and walked out of the door.

"And I'm sorry. I'm going through some stuff and I was planning on it being just me and Punchy so I was looking forward to having him for myself." Alyssa looked up to Sprinkle was masturbating next to her.

"It's fine, I showed up out of the blue anyway." Sprinkle gasped out as she started to move her hand faster inside and thumbing her clitoris at the same speed.

"Alright, you want some help there or are you good?" Alyssa sat up and turned to look at her.

"I'm good." Sprinkle sighed as she orgasmed as well.

"Excellent." Alyssa grinned and stood up to walk to the bathroom as Punchy came out.

"Sorry about that, she got me up." Punchy shrugged as he walked to Sprinkle.

"It's fine, she wanted a chance of just the two of you anyways." Sprinkle shrugged as he got under the cover again.

"You coming back?" He asked as the toilet flushed.

"I will, as soon as I go pee as well." Sprinkle stood up and started walking out the door as running water was heard.

"Awesome." Punchy nodded and got comfortable in the middle of the bed once again.

Alyssa stepped out and Sprinkle is stepped in.

"I want to cuddle with you." Alyssa said before Sprinkle closed the door.

"Alright, I want to cuddle with you too honestly." Sprinkle said shyly as she closed the door.

Alyssa had a big smile on her face as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Hello babe." Punchy greeted her sleepily.

"Hey babe." Alyssa greeted back and pushed him over so that he was on the left side of the bed and she had the center.

"What are you doing?" Punchy yawned.

"Sprinkle and I want to cuddle." Alyssa said as she got comfortable.

"Ah okay." He nodded and closed his eyes.

Alyssa closed her eyes and faintly heard a flush and water running. After a few minutes, a weight pressed into the bed and a head laid on her chest. Alyssa wrapped her arms Sprinkle and traced circles into her back.

Sprinkle sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep within moments. Alyssa followed soon after.

"What are you going to do today?" Punchy asked the three of the got dressed.

Well, he did. Sprinkle put her dress back on while Alyssa already had her coat on.

"I'm going to go talk to Cranston and Phil. I'm sort of doing a one last round of sex with everyone before I get into a relationship with a certain someone." Alyssa said as she and Sprinkle walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Who are you getting together with?" Sprinkle asked as Punchy followed them.

"I'm not telling 'cause it'll get to him and it'll ruin the surprise." Alyssa shrugged as she opened the door.

"Well I wish you luck." Sprinkle kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry you only spent one night with me." Alyssa turned to Punchy.

"No biggie, I think I only needed one night with you anyways." Punchy said.

"Awesome. So I shouldn't come back with a pierced tongue?" Alyssa teased as she stepped out of the house.

"Well…" Punchy said thoughtfully.

"How about if the offer is still there?" Alyssa suggested.

"That works." Punchy nodded and leaned over to kiss Alyssa on the cheek as well.

"See you later." Alyssa waved and walked down the path towards her house.

Chapter 3

Alyssa hurried inside her house before anyone could see that she was wearing a trench coat in the middle of August, the hottest month of the year. She opened her door, and quickly shut it; not seeing the lump in her bed.

"I should go see Isabelle about those complaints." Alyssa muttered to herself as she dropped her coat and walked to her closet to pull out a purple thong and a purple sundress to wear.

"What?" A person with blonde hair shot up out of Alyssa's bed.

"Winnie!" Alyssa shouted in surprise.

"Huh? What?!" Winnie looked around, sleep still in her eyes.

"Shh honey, what are you doing here?" Alyssa quickly walked to her peppy villager.

"Mayor? I came over last night, and you weren't here." Winnie rubbed her brown eyes tiredly.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked as she tried to cover up the fact that she was naked.

"Nothing, I was just lonely and didn't really have anyone to see…" Winnie said, eyeing Alyssa.

"Oh!" Alyssa grinned at her friend.

"You don't mind do you?" Winnie asked, putting a hand on Alyssa's naked thigh.

"I don't, but I do have to see Isabelle today." Alyssa sighed as she laid down next to her lightly brown skinned friend.

"Do you have to see her right now?" Winnie asked, leaning over and nuzzling Alyssa's neck, breathing on it lightly.

"No, it can wait." Alyssa stood up.

"Then where are you going?" Winnie whined.

"I need to eat something, and then brush my teeth. I spent the night with Sprinkle and Punchy." Alyssa said as she put on her purple sundress to walk around her house.

"Oh, do you want me to make you something?" Winnie asked, getting out of bed and revealing that she was only wearing white lacy underwear.

"No, I'm just going to eat a granola bar." Alyssa smiled, running her hand down Winnie's side, earning herself a shiver from the girl.

"Okay." Winnie nodded and sat back on the bed.

"How are you enjoying life in the town?" Alyssa asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Everyone's nice! Granted, I don't really know anyone else who I can… You know… Go to." Winnie shrugged.

Alyssa thoughtfully nodded as she opened a bar and ate it quickly.

"Have you tried any of the guys?" Alyssa asked as she then drank some water and walked back to the bedroom to brush her teeth in her bathroom.

"I don't swing that way." Winnie shrugged.

Alyssa perked up and paused in her bedroom to look at Winnie.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Winnie looked at Alyssa oddly.

Alyssa grinned widely and nodded to herself.

"What are you thinking?" Winnie asked.

"Put your clothes on. I'm going to introduce you to a friend." Alyssa picked up her underwear and walked into the bathroom.

"But, I thought we were going to go at it?" Winnie asked, climbing out of bread and putting on her lacy bra that matched her underwear.

"I think we will. But first, I'm going to hook you up with someone." Alyssa put on her underwear and then pulled out her toothbrush.

"Who?" Winnie asked, putting on short jean shorts and a cow printed shirt that hid her curves.

"You'll see." Alyssa smirked through brushing her teeth.

They had ran out of the house and down the worn path that the Mayor had tried for days to make when she got there.

"Alyssa, where are we going?" Winnie huffed as she tried to keep up with Alyssa.

"Don't worry about it!" Alyssa laughed as she kept a brisk walk.

Winnie rolled her eyes and huffed but she stop asking, just enjoying her walk around the part of town she wasn't living on. Alyssa kept a watchful eye on her flowers and the different fruits blooming on the trees.

 _'I'll have to go and see how those cherries are doing. Hopefully my friend in her hometown will let me come over and sell some of those strange perfect cherries once the Re-tail store there asks for them.'_ Alyssa thought to herself as she saw some of the cherry trees were sprouting and starting to ripen.

"Cherry!" Alyssa called out suddenly, surprising both Winnie and the red head in question..

"Alyssa! How are you doing?" Cherry asked, standing up from pulling the weeds from under her window.

"I'm doing good! I've decided to just go for it but before I do, I want to introduce you to our newest village." Alyssa smiled and pulled the shy girl with her.

"Oh? You're finally going to go to Hamlet and be exclusive with him?" Cherry raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Yup!" Alyssa nodded as Winnie started to blush as Cherry looked her up and down.

"So who is this then?" Cherry asked, winking at the already flustered girl.

"I'm-I'm-I'm Winnie." Winnie managed to stutter out as Cherry walked over to her.

"Hello Winnie. I'm Cherry. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Cherry gently cupped her hand around Winnie's face and gliding it down her throat to rest on her shoulder.

"Y-y-yes p-please." Winnie nodded, clearly nervous.

"Cherry. Be nice. You're scaring the poor thing." Alyssa scolded.

"Don't worry Mayor. I'll take good care of her." Cherry smirked, moving her hand from Winnie's shoulder to Winnie's waist, earning a gasp from the young woman.

"I hope so. Well I better go, sorry for rushing off Winnie." Alyssa kissed both Winnie's and Cherry's cheeks before turning around and walking away.

"Good luck Alyssa!" Cherry called out, easing Winnie into her house.

Alyssa turned around to wave and giggled when Cherry patted Winnie's butt as the door closed behind them.

 _'Now on to Hamlet!'_ Alyssa started to lightly jog towards Hamlet's house.

When Hamlet had moved in he chose to put his house right by the town's tree. Alyssa was a little upset at the time when it had happened because she was going to make that area on orchard for her various fruits, but it worked out. That area is now where she keeps her flower beds to breed them into different colors for the towns gardening. And so it was just a little way to try irritate the jock, but he ended up taking care of the flowers. He helped pull the weeds and water the flower beds with Alyssa, and that's how they started to become friends.

"Hamlet?" Alyssa asked, seeing the blond jock watering some roses by his house.

"Alyssa?" He perked up, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Hamlet-" Alyssa started, taking a step towards.

"Alyssa I don't want to hear it." He interrupted her turning back to the flowers.

Alyssa smirked and walked over to him, he heard her but didn't want to turn around. So Alyssa wrapped her arms around his torso and put her head against his back.

"I'm sorry for the other day.' She apologized.

He stiffened up but didn't move or make a sound of protest.

"I talked to Cherry and she helped me see something.. She helped me see that even though I liked what I was doing.. I liked being with you more." Alyssa admitted, her cheeks a faint pink color for admitting that.

Hamlet turned his head towards her, his eyes clearly showing what he was thinking but she wasn't looking up.

"I don't know if I'm too late or anything, but I hope... I hope-" Alyssa was stopped mid-sentence as he turned.

He put his hand ,that wasn't holding the watering can, behind her neck and he looked at her. Alyssa grinned as he just looked at him. No words needed to express what they were both thinking. So Hamlet put his lips against hers. Alyssa stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing into the kiss which ended up deepening into a fight with their tongues.

The wind had chosen that moment to blow so any loose petals from the flowers whirled around them, creating a moment of romanticism for the new couple.

"Alyssa. Of course." Hamlet managed to pull away from her lips and whispered into her ear, earning a shiver from her.

"I'm glad." She whispered back and pulled him back in for a kiss.


End file.
